


Сон

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от R до NC-17) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Локи проснулась в отвратительном настроении...





	Сон

День не задался с самого утра. Локи опять проснулась в постели одна, и настроение по этому поводу у неё было соответствующее. То есть отвратительное. Нет, конечно, можно было спуститься в мастерскую и устроить Тони скандал, в лучших традициях склочных супружниц. Заявить, что Тони ради неё никогда, а она, между прочим, и то, и это, и вообще! Пустить слезу и разбить пару чашечек из-под эспрессо. Кинуть в Тони чем-нибудь нетяжёлым. Подушкой от дивана, к примеру. Или пузырьком с просроченными таблетками, найденными в одной из тумбочек позавчера. Ну, и все в таком роде. Возможно, это бы даже подействовало. Один раз. Или два. А что потом? У Тони уже были отношения, в которых ему пришлось отказаться от части собственного «я», конечно, прежде всего во благо самого Тони, но чем это обернулось, а? То-то же. Локи абсолютно не хотела, чтобы в один прекрасный день Тони, мучимый чувством вины, потихоньку начал отдаляться от неё, чтобы однажды исчезнуть окончательно. Так что нет, этот способ не годился. 

Можно было попросту телепортировать Тони в спальню. Или нет, сначала в душ, а потом в спальню. Хотя если вспомнить, что он наверняка снова ничего толкового не ел, в очередной раз забыв про бренное тело, — ради чего-то нового и великолепного, Локи в этом не сомневалась, — столовая, душ, а потом спальня было бы самым верным порядком. Но, увы, самое простое решение проблемы было в то же время худшим. Тони становилось плохо от порталов — какая-то хитрая непереносимость из-за реактора, вставленного в своё время в грудь. Он тщательно скрывал это, не желая расстраивать Локи, но она-то не слепая! И если не считать жизненно важных ситуаций или когда по-другому было никак, Локи старалась лишний раз не подвергать своего хрупкого мидгардца каким бы то ни было стрессам. Ему и так порядочно доставалось в обычной жизни, чтобы ещё и Локи вместо того, чтобы помогать, добавляла проблем. Так что нет, это тоже был не вариант. 

Локи села на кровати и сердито надула губки. Конечно, дело было не только и не столько в отсутствии Тони. Локи понимала и принимала его одержимость знаниями и новыми изобретениями как свою. Не стоило забывать, что некоторая часть современной асгардской магии своим развитием была обязана ей и только ей, и Локи очень бы не понравилось, если бы её начали отвлекать во время очередного эксперимента с новым заклинанием. Поэтому она всегда с уважением и пониманием относилась к творческим запоям Тони, но... Видимо, просто всё совпало: визит к Всеотцу, слова некоторых асов из его окружения, дурацкие подколки друзей Тора и его недоумевающий взгляд, — чтобы вновь почувствовать себя как до переезда в Башню, одинокой и нужной только для удовлетворения сиюминутных потребностей и выполнения строго определённых задач. А не обожаемой, драгоценной, единственной, какой она ощущала себя рядом с Тони. 

В отличие от своего смертного, который легко шел на поводу у гипертрофированного чувства вины, Локи — и в этом можно было признаться, для разнообразия, хотя бы самой себе — страдала от неуверенности. Да, да, да, она, умница и первая — ну ладно, вторая — красавица Асгарда, порой ощущала себя глупым детёнышем козлорогого чибиса. Или мидгардским гадким утёнком. Но если Тони в порыве самобичевания был способен на воистину самоубийственные поступки, Локи для того, чтобы снова почувствовать себя королевой, с недавнего времени было нужно совсем немного. И дать это мог только Тони, так некстати засевший в мастерской. 

Если чему научили Локи долгая жизнь и норны, так это умению даже самую безнадёжную ситуацию повернуть к собственной выгоде. И поэтому Локи не стала лишний раз хмурить лоб, ранние морщины ей ни к чему, как и обременять себя сложным нарядом или подобающим случаю макияжем. А просто, как была, сонная, тёплая и такая домашняя, в струящейся сорочке и кружевном пеньюаре в цвет глаз, отправилась вниз, захватив чашечку кофе и предварительно убедившись через ИскИна Тони, что, отвлекая его, она не вызовет гибель материка или всего Мидгарда. Не то чтобы это сильно расстроило лично её, но Тони... Нет, даже не стоило думать о таком! 

Как она и предполагала, Тони был буквально в шаге от потери сознания от усталости, и её появление было как нельзя кстати. 

— Солнышко, ещё пару минут, — Тони даже не повернулся к ней. Любая другая асинья на месте Локи наверняка бы уже смертельно оскорбилась такому вопиющему пренебрежению к собственной персоне, но в том-то и дело, что Локи не была «любой другой». Молча скользнув за спину Тони, она поставила чашечку с кофе так, чтобы Тони не своротил её случайно локтем, и, положив ладони на плечи любимого, стала осторожно разминать затёкшие мышцы. 

Реакция не заставила себя ждать. Тони застонал, расслабляясь под сильными пальцами, такими чуткими и нежными с ним и смертельно опасными для любого другого, и, откинувшись назад, наконец поднял взгляд на неё. 

У Локи болезненно защемило сердце при виде лопнувших сосудов, обрамлявших золотистую радужку глаз любимого, но она не подала виду, а только гибко склонилась, целуя красные, припухшие от недосыпа веки. 

— Богиня, — прошептал Тони, когда особо неуступчивый узел на плече начал поддаваться массажу. 

— Мистер очевидность, — парировала она. — Кстати, если ты сложишь руки на столе и положишь на них голову, эффективность моих действий возрастёт как минимум на двадцать процентов. 

— А если мы переберёмся в кровать? — Тони улёгся на стол так, как требовалось, и поэтому не мог заметить довольного блеска в глазах Локи. 

— Думаю, я могу добиться ста процентов. Только если это не помешает твоей работе. Кстати, как результат? 

— Нулевой, — недовольно пробурчал Тони куда-то в свой локоть, кажется, готовясь уснуть прямо тут, что никак не вписывалось в планы Локи. 

— Тогда, может, и вправду стоит прерваться? — вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она, наклоняясь к шее и с удовольствием отмечая, как мелкие волоски на коже Тони, опалённые её дыханием, встают по стойке «смирно». 

— Боюсь, что максимум, на что я сейчас способен, когда мы доберёмся до кровати, — это не захрапеть сразу, как увижу подушку. 

— Думаю, мы должны проверить это утверждение экспериментальным путем. ДЖАРВИС, будь любезен, сохрани результаты сэра. 

— Да, леди Локи, — чопорно ответил электронный дворецкий, и Локи показалось, что в его интонациях прозвучала благодарность. 

Видимо, не показалось, так как Тони, поднимаясь с кресла, пробурчал себе под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на «заговорщики», но возмущаться вслух не стал, что Локи зачла себе как маленькую победу. 

Кое-как они добрались сначала до кухни, где уже поджидал приготовленный с помощью магии омлет. Не то чтобы Локи сильно жаловала волшебную еду и разделы магии для домоводства, но видеть, с какой жадностью поглощает Тони её немудрёную стряпню, было отдельным видом удовольствия, от которого она не собиралась отказываться в угоду собственному эго. Потом был душ, под которым Тони, окончательно осоловевший после еды, взбодрился настолько, что Локи досталось несколько вполне полновесных поцелуев, прежде чем Тони все-таки вырубило сразу после того, как его голова коснулась подушки. Локи, довольно улыбнувшись, устроилась на другом конце их огромной кровати, предвкушая то, что должно было произойти после. 

Несколько часов Тони действительно крепко спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, но по мере того, как усталость начала уходить, он стал проявлять всё больше и больше беспокойства, хмурясь и нервно стискивая одеяло. Локи отложила в сторону книгу, которую ей дал на пару дней Вонг, и придвинулась поближе к Тони. Тот, словно только этого и ждал, тут же обвил еёруками и ногами и, уткнувшись носом в шею, довольно прошептав «Локи», засопел, успокоенный на какое-то время. Локи расслабленно выдохнула, только сейчас поняв, насколько она была напряжена, веря и не веря в то, что это маленькое чудо случится снова. Что Тони опять интуитивно будет искать её, нуждаясь в ней так же, как она в нём, этим незначительным, казалось бы, жестом доказывая, как важна и нужна она для него. 

Когда это случилось впервые, Локи сначала не поверила в происходящее. Тони был достаточно осторожен в проявлении привязанностей. Только считанные единицы могли рассчитывать на что-то большее, чем дружеский хлопок по плечу или ничего не значащее объятие. Кто-то мог бы назвать его скупым на чувства, но только не Локи. Так же как и Тони, множество раз будучи непонятой и преданной самыми близкими и родными людьми, она боялась открыть сердце новым чувствам. Но в отличие от мидгардцев у неё было несоизмеримо больше времени, чтобы научиться принимать и переносить душевные раны. Ей даже страшно было представить, каково это — живя так мало, испытывать столь многое так быстро. И всё равно страх обмана сковывал её поначалу, до той поры, пока Тони инстинктивно не начал звать и искать её во сне. 

Но если бы дело ограничивалось только этим. Со временем — и Локи не могла не признать, что искренне любила это, — одних объятий Тони стало недостаточно. Вот и сейчас он уже начал нежно целовать её шею, потирая носом то чувствительное место за ушком Локи, способное в считанные секунды превратить её из грозной львицы в мягкую домашнюю мурлыку. Руки Тони, его прекрасные чуткие пальцы уже вовсю хозяйничали под сорочкой, потирая чувствительные ареолы сосков Локи, после легко прошлись по ребрам, нежно погладили выступающие «косточки» таза и, наконец, достигнув её лона, ласковыми захватчиками вторглись в него, потирая и надавливая в самых нужных, самых правильных местах. Заставляя Локи глотать стоны и выгибаться навстречу ищущим прикосновениям, хотеть и ненавидеть их, ведь их присутствие означало отказ от чего-то большего, правильного, необходимого. 

Но Тони никогда не заставлял её ждать. Прошептав «моя», он заменил пальцы членом, и все, что оставалось Локи, это позволить ослепительному наслаждению омыть её от макушки до кончиков пальцев, содрогаясь в такт толчкам и тихим «Локи», «любимая», «навсегда». Когда последний яркий всплеск растекся под закрытыми веками, Тони снова глубоко дышал, невесомо поглаживая её спину. Он так и не проснулся и — Локи знала это наверняка — теперь должен был спать ещё восемь-десять часов, не омрачённых никакими печалями и кошмарами. После они, конечно, снова займутся любовью, и на этот раз это будет не сонная нежность, а пламенная страсть, и наверняка, осенённые новыми великолепными идеями, они на несколько дней опять потеряют друг друга. Но какие бы тревоги и волнения, обиды и непонимание окружающих ни ждали их впереди, Локи вполне могла позволить себе позабыть про них, нежась в облаке всепоглощающей любви, которой каким-то невероятным образом удалось окружить её простому смертному. Необыкновенному. Волшебному. Её Тони.


End file.
